


Of Exes and Oh's

by pauses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cats, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Eren Yeager, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauses/pseuds/pauses
Summary: Eren and Levi break up and Eren is torn up about it. So modern problems require modern solutions, the brunet takes it to social media. With a little help from Jean his plan works, maybe a bit too well.  Long story short, Eren always (generally) gets his way.





	Of Exes and Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i'm very rusty, please don't judge me too harshly!! i was just doing this for fun, and i hope you all enjoy it. even if it's just a lil bit! (': it's not meant to be sad at all, so i hope you're not expecting anything super angsty. my grammar is probably not the best, so don't be surprised. not my best work but i actually had so much fun  
lmao my score on grammarly was 69

"Oh for the love of God, Jean please, listen. I know you don't like me, but I'm _begging _you- please help me out. I'll owe you one!" Eren pleads this is the last thing he ever imagined himself doing. Asking this- horseman, furry, for help. But for his plan, Jean is the only option. You see, three weeks ago Eren was as happy as can be. He had a sweet boyfriend, mental stability, and not-so greasy hair. Now he has an ex, constant bouts of crying fits, an unreal amount of tubs of vanilla ice-cream, and gross greasy hair. His skin is pale, and Gucci bags hug the bottom of his eyes. 

Jean stares at the pathetic brunet and sighs, "fine, but you _have _to get me a date with Mikasa." Eren perks up like an excited puppy nodding eagerly. This is the first time he's smiled since Levi broke it off with him, just thinking about his ex makes his heart clench. But with his plan to make the raven jealous, hopefully, everything will right itself, and if not then Eren accepts his fate.

"Okay! I can do that," he chirps, "just come by my place after school." And with that Jean gives him an uneasy smile; leaving. Eren's plan although it is kind of childish, Levi is the jealous type and hasn't blocked him on social media- yet. All he had to do was invite Jean over, take a few pictures, post them- and see where it goes from there. 

Eren skips classes that day and heads back to his dorm. Although he hates being alone the brunet deserves a self-care day, and he's not technically alone. He has the kitten he snuck in with the help of his friends not too long ago. But still, he wants to mentally prepare himself for angry Levi. If the raven even cares that is. With his time alone with Tofu Eren distracts himself with homework, the Flame Point snuggled up on his lap as he hunches over the desk.

During his homework session, the male's thoughts drift elsewhere, aka the relationship that just sank, seriously, just like that- four years down the drain and the Carribean eyed male has never missed someone so much. He looks around his room at all the plushies and silly knick-knacks laying about, the stupid pictures. And all he wants to do is drop back into those moments, feel the warmth of happiness in them. Fuck he misses Levi.

Sucking himself out of his self-pity the brunet places Tofu on the ground and gets ready. He has about forty minutes and that gave him barely enough time to shower, shave his legs, blow dry his hair and throw some lotion on. Getting dressed Eren slides on some soft shorts and a baggy soft sweater he'd gotten from the college. He has enough time to make some popcorn and get the TV ready before Jean lets himself in. The animal didn't even knock, scaring poor Tofu under the couch. 

"Hey asshole, knock next time! You scared Tofu you pric...k?" His voice trails off because strangely enough, Jean looks like he dressed up, and kind of sheepish. 

Jean, flustered shakes his head, "don't look so surprised asshole. I don't want this to backfire and someone find out that it's me in any pictures." His voice is scratchy and has a bit of heat behind it. Eren just shrugs and makes his way to the bedroom, Jean shuffling behind him and oddly enough Tofu trailing behind Jean. The three eventually all crawl onto the bed, and Eren could feel the nerves in his body screaming. 

Taking a deep breath the brunet shakes his head, "Jean I don't think I can do this, it probably won't even work." Grabbing at his hair Eren hunches over. He could hear Jean sigh and the sheets shuffle for a second, he thought the other male left. Sniffling a bit a hand grabs the back of his sweater and pulls him back. 

"Just shut up and take the stupid pictures, I didn't walk all the way here for nothing asshole," Jean grumbles and rests back against the pillows. Eren smiles up at him and nods, awkwardly shuffling closer. Taking in a deep breath the shorter male crosses his legs "Okay so just, you know, grab my thigh?" He questions, looking up at the other male, God this is the most childish thing he's ever done, and he's done a lot of shit. The two-tone haired male listens with a grimace, grabbing the meat of Eren's thigh; veins popping through the skin of his hand. 

Eren perks up and smiles, "cross your fingers this works." He pulls up Snapchat on his phone and quickly grabs a picture of it. The photo turning out pretty well for his shitty photography skills. The two males quickly part from each other, but stay close while Jean peers over his shoulder.

The picture is: Eren with his legs crossed at the thigh, and Jean's hand and some of his arm coming in from the side and nothing else showing. Eren's tanned skin is glowing with the sunset flowing through the window; contrasting with the stark rumbled white sheets and blanket. Tofu is curled beside Eren, basking in the warm glow.

It's quite beautiful, but Eren can only find himself imagining Levi's hand in place of Jean's. "Thanks man, I think this'll work." He clicks his tongue and looks up at Jean one last time. The horse boy raising an eyebrow, watching Eren upload it to his private story, only set for Levi to see. 

Watching the small words, 'upload complete.' Pop up on the screen make Eren's skin crawl. 

Not letting panic set in, he looks at the remote on the other side of Jean, "you want to watch South Park as we wait?" He asks, Jean shrugs and nods with a smug, 'fuck yeah.' Eren scoots a bit further away to slide the popcorn bowl between them. Three episodes in is when Eren gets fidgety. He checks his story and behold, Levi hasn't looked at it. He drops the phone back down and gets lost in the show. 

Two hours have past and he hears a 'do-loop' come from his phone, followed by the screen lighting up, and then the sound three more times, and an additional two times. Eren looks at Jean nervously and shakes his head, "oh God, oh fuck, Jean I can't look." He says as he slides the phone over to the other male, and it's slid back to him. They go at it a while until the all too familiar tune of a Snapchat call rings through the room. They both scream and throw the phone. 

Eren feels fear tingle up his spine, "fuck Jean what was I thinking? I'm gonna die, please take care of Tofu." He sniffles out, all Jean can do is nod and shoot up from the bed and start pacing the room. 

"Fuck Eren, just pick up the phone!" He whisper-screams, making Eren flinch and nod. The brunet picks up the phone with trembling hands and slides it unlocked. Clicking on the notifications from 'shawty' he gulps, grabbing the small kitten for comfort. 

**shawty** eren who the fuck is that?  
i'm not kidding eren who is that  
eren answer your phone, i don't want creeps around tofu  
alright i'm coming over, tell that fucker to be ready to post up.

📞 missed call from shawty

"Oh fuck Jean run, Levi said he's coming over." Eren says frantically, Jean lets out what could only be described as a screech. Eren had never seen the other male run so fast. Jean was out the door without even putting his shoes on. Leaving Eren alone in a panicked state. 

**shawty **i'm almost there.

**me** levi what's your problem? you're the one that broke up with me you know.

Of course he sounded annoyed, but honestly he was giddy. But also wanted to throw up, kind of like a mental rollercoaster. Ten minutes with no reply Eren slumped against the bed. Mission impossible was truly impossible. Until banging came from his door, scaring him and Tofu. 

Eren lets out an ungodly whispered scream before sneaking over to the door, peeking through the peephole, and there he is. In all his angry glory is Levi Ackerman. Eren could have fainted right there, and almost did when Levi bangs on the door for a second time. "Eren Jeager, open this fucking door!" The brunet puts the chain lock in place before creaking the door open. 

Gulping he peers through, "what do you want asshole?" He grumbles, puffing his bottom lip into a pout. "He's not here anymore, so you can leave." Eren starts to close the door when Levi forces it open again. 

"Let. Me. In." The raven seethes, making the taller male freeze, his eyes widening. Nodding Eren closes the door the best he can, undoing the chain, letting the door creak open. Levi steps in and Eren takes a second to look him over, His arms are littered with various tattoos, and his hair is like it always has been, clean cut with a fuzzy undercut underneath, short enough to show off his gauged ears. A few other ear piercings as well. He would look great if he didn't have that scary look on his face. 

They stand and stare at each other, Tofu held tight against Eren's chest. "Levi," Eren speaks up, exhaustion lacing his voice, not physical, but mental. "What are you doing here?" He asks with a cracked voice, the brunet didn't think it would be so hard to see the shorter male again, he could feel the tears pricking his eyes. How is it possible to miss someone standing right in front of you?

Without letting Levi speak he spills the beans, "it was Jean," and he could see Levi's jaw clench, "not how you think idiot. I used Jean to make you jealous." Eren doesn't look up at Levi this time, choosing to keep his attention on Tofu, who's kneading the fabric of his sweater. "I just missed you so much." His voice cracked and he sighs, a few tears falling down their familiar path. "I'm sorry Levi," he chokes out, "can you please go? It hurts so bad." He asks with a dry chuckle, using his free hand to wipe away the tears burning his eyes. 

And for a while Levi stands there, staring at the taller male, the previous love of his life. He says previous like he still doesn't love him. A few memories flash through his mind, the ones that have been popping up for the past few weeks. One of their many video calls while Levi was on break, Eren is laughing, with his stupidly perfect teeth, the golden sunrays hugging his baby soft skin, and it's the most beautiful picture Levi has ever seen. Another when they went on their first date, it was at an animal shelter, Eren had chosen a dog to take out and play with, it was the biggest dog Levi had laid his eyes on. And he could remember being slightly terrified that it was going to bite, but the bastard tackled Eren to the ground, licking his cheeks. The prettiest laugh ever had filtered through the cold air, and that's when Levi knew he was fucked. 

Now he's staring at Eren's heartbroken face, holding that kitten he just had to save, risking his entire living situation for a silly little cat. That's always been Eren, putting everything above himself. And that's what pisses Levi off, the brunet is so selfless all the time. He deserves so much more than Levi, maybe a sweet girl or guy, that doesn't bring him down, that isn't so selfish. But even the thought of Eren with someone that's not Levi himself makes the raven internally gag. And seeing that picture yanked him over the edge. 

Taking this time to fess up Levi gulps. "Eren, I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He mumbles, making the brunet's head shoot up, "I didn't want to; really. But I know you deserve someone that can give you everything, I'm just a selfish jerk that can barely afford ramen noodles." Embarrassment floods his veins when he thinks back to the many dates where Eren had to pay for their meals. Staring brokenly at the floor he's suddenly jerked back, arms hugging his small frame. He finds himself hugging back just as tight.

"You're such an idiot Levi." Eren sobs into his shoulder, Tofu is at his feet rubbing against his ankles purring. And he can feel a few tears too. "I love you so much, and you just left." Eren blubbers, "I don't need everything, I just want you." It was cheesy and normally Eren would have thrown up at his own words, but right now they mean everything. And Levi feels that too. "Please don't leave me again Levi, I can't handle it." The taller male is hunched over the smaller frame, his cheek pressed against the punk's shoulder. 

Levi couldn't find the words, so he just nods, clinging onto Eren's sweater. "I'm not goin' nowhere doll. I'm all yours. Now and forever." He admits, taking in the vanilla scent lacing Eren's skin. 

That night Levi stays over, they both wash up and find themselves cuddled up on the bed, Tofu right in between them, kneading and sucking on the blanket. Eren posts one more picture, this time on his public story, the brat cat curled up on Levi's chest, the raven asleep with a soft smile on his face. 

A few weeks later Jean got his date with Mikasa; it was terrible. Eren laughs with Levi about it as Mikasa tells them the story. 

Everything is still kind of crazy, and Eren still gets scared of Levi leaving him, but they're working through it. Along with the bratty cat Tofu, for now the future is bright, and their hopes are high. 


End file.
